


If This Is Madness

by NotQuiteSFWAnymore (NotQuiteHumanAnymore)



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ben Hargreeves' Tentacles | Bentacles, Ben doesn't die, Consentacles, Cunnilingus, F/M, Light Bondage, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Penetration, Prompt Fill, Tentacle Sex, Umbrella Academy - Freeform, Under-negotiated Kink, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, because tentacles, no running, umbrellakink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 23:50:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19306369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotQuiteHumanAnymore/pseuds/NotQuiteSFWAnymore
Summary: This is a prompt fill for the Umbrellakink posthere"Ben and Vanya had always sought the other out when they wake from their nightmares in the middles of the night when they were little, always sleeping easier when the other is a solid comfort next to them.They continue to do so as they get older, just less frequently, but one night of supposed innocent bed sharing takes an interesting turn.Apparently Ben's tentacles like to explore at night."





	If This Is Madness

**Author's Note:**

> Tagged as under-negotiated because they probably should have talked more before they dove into the hanky panky, but horny teenagers are horny, and horny Eldritch beings are even more so.

Ben shifted in his sleep, coming to half-consciousness with the dim awareness that the writhing place in his abdomen where he normally felt the Horror roil and clamor for escape felt… different. Languid? Curious, with a hunger he didn’t normally associate with it. The curiousness of the situation was enough to wake him fully, and he cracked an eye open, taking in the sight of Vanya’s room in the wash of moonlight around him. He looked at the locked door, the sparse decoration, and the sight of Vanya beside him in bed, her pale skin shining in the moonlight. 

He blanched as he saw that some of her smooth, pale skin was slowly being blocked from view by a tentacle. Before he could properly react, the tentacle was reaching for her, slipping up beneath the fabric of her nightgown, and two more emerged, going for her arms. 

His rational brain reminded him what the tentacles were capable of, even as the rest of him warmed at the sight of the tentacle disappearing between Vanya’s legs. His rationality won out, and he yanked at the tentacles, rolling over to his side and he tried to shove them back through the portal in his abdomen. He ignored the pain in favor of a rush of guilty horror and used that emotion to simultaneously tamp down on the stirrings of heat in his gut, below the eldritch horrors that were still trying to escape. The tentacles twisted painfully in his gut, making their irritations suitably known. 

“Ben?” came Vanya’s quiet, confused voice from behind him. He glanced at her over his shoulder and wished immediately that he hadn’t. Her sleep roughened voice had been provocative enough, but the sight of her, lit by the moon, her nightgown slipping off one shoulder, her eyes half lidded and her beautiful mouth twisted in concern was devastating. 

The Horror did its level best to escape the cocoon of his arms and he turned away from her again with a grunt, curling his body more tightly around the portal. Vanya’s hand landed on his shoulder. She was so close to him now, he could feel the press of one of her thighs against his spine. It would be so  _ easy _ to roll over and cover her body with his, so easy to just show her what she was doing to him.

He swallowed roughly. 

“Are they hurting you?” She asked, rubbing soothing circles into his shoulder. She sounded so concerned about him. Ben felt a rush of guilt roll over him. He was sure that the Horror was sensing his more primal desires when it came to Vanya, the ones that, when she asked to share his bed made him want to demand more, the part of him that wanted to feel the press of her skin on his, wanted to know if she’d let him touch her, let him bury himself between her legs until he could hold his breath as long as Diego. 

“They want you,” he rasped, unthinkingly, and her hand retracted. 

Good, he thought, maybe she’d misunderstand, get scared, and leave. That would be ideal.

She put her hand back on him, stroking along his spine.

“They’ve never tried to hurt me before,” She mused. Ben wanted to die. Now, preferably. He buried his face in the sheets and smothered a despairing laugh. 

Vanya stilled.

“Unless… they don’t want to hurt me,” she guessed. She tugged at Ben’s shoulder and he rolled over to look at her again. Could she see the apology in his eyes? The self-disgust? Or was it all buried beneath the fact that he was very visibly turned on?

Vanya trailed feather-light fingertips along his arm, until she reached his wrist. When she pulled at it, he let her, he was too full of  _ everything _ to stop her.

She was kneeling on the bed, he realized a half second too late. He should have told her to sit down, or stand up and run away but she cared so damn much that he doubted she would have listened to him. 

As it was, one of the tentacles wriggled free of his sleep shirt and stretched out to her. It wrapped around her thigh and Ben could see it squeeze the delicate skin once, almost tentatively.  _ Tentative _ was not a word that he normally associated with the Horror. Vanya let out a little gasp at the contact. She tugged at his hand, twining their fingers and Ben, dumbfounded, let her. 

“Vanya,” He croaked, reaching out to steady himself on the wall, He didn’t know what to say, just knew he ought to say  _ something _ . He was sitting on his heels in front of her, the tentacles he was supposed to be in control of desperate to touch her, and he was certain she couldn’t miss just how hard he was in his sleep shorts. 

Another tentacle emerged from the portal and Ben, who was so used to their hunger for blood, death, and destruction, was shocked to see the delicacy with which they touched Vanya. 

“Ben,” Vanya said, pulling his attention back to her, “do you want me too?” She leaned into the touch of a tentacle that caressed her cheek. “Or is it just them that want me?” She added the emphasis to ‘want’ that he hadn’t dared to, making her meaning far more clear than he had. 

He shook his head, half in answer, half because he couldn’t believe that this was happening. 

Vanya gasped, she broke eye contact as she threw her head back. Ben, suddenly, stupidly terrified, raked his eyes across her body, looking for blood, exposed bone, something that didn’t belong, and found nothing of the sort. His cock twitched at the sight in front of him as a tentacle pushed up the hem of her night dress, while the one that had curled around her thigh slid further up her leg and disappeared beneath the sky blue cotton of her panties. 

His throat went dry.

The fabric of her underwear was already so wet that it was practically transparent. He could see where the tentacle was slipping between her lips, pushing in and retracting, going deeper with every movement. 

Vanya moaned again and her fingers tightened around his, a reminder that he was here too, witnessing this.

While he had been watching the slow slide of one of his tentacles inside of her, another had claimed possession of her other wrist, lifting it up over her head, the way it had been when Ben first woke up to find the tentacles exploring Vanya’s skin. 

He wondered how she could have slept through that. He licked his lips and drew his eyes back down to the wetness between her legs and wondered, suddenly, if she’d been asleep after all. The thought made his stomach swoop and his head spin. As if in response to his thoughts, another tentacle emerged from the portal. This one slid beneath the fabric of her nightdress, going above her hips where the other had stopped, up over her (smooth, whole, portal-free) abdomen, up above her breasts, and began to lightly curl along her nipples. She made small, pleased noises at every touch, Ben could feel the satisfaction of the Horror at drawing such a response from her. 

He didn’t know where to look.

Movement on the other side of the wall reminded Ben where they were, what they were doing, and led him to the conclusion that no one else needed to see this. 

“Vanya,” he murmured, surprised to find that his voice was almost steady, “we have to be quiet.” Vanya blinked, as though surprised at the prospect, and then turned her head to run her lips along the edge of the tentacle that had been caressing her cheek. She met Ben’s eyes, questioning, and let her mouth fall open wide in invitation. 

Ben’s stomach flipped. Carefully, he directed one of the tentacles for the first time since this had begun. He guided the one still resting on her cheek to the back of her neck, where it wrapped loosely around her throat. He called up another one, this one thicker than the one now looped around her neck, and led it to rest on her lips, waiting for Vanya to let him know that she was okay with this, that she wanted it. 

She didn’t disappoint. She leaned forward and took the tentacle into her mouth. This, apparently, was all the instruction the monster in control needed to slip further into her mouth until she couldn’t take any more of it. 

The tentacles were still moving of their own accord for the most part, but they were listening to him for once. For once, their desires and Ben’s seemed to be perfectly matched.

Vanya’s eyes were fixed on him, slightly azy, and Ben realized that everyone, Vanya, the Horror, and Ben himself were waiting for him to decide what he wanted to do. 

With trembling fingers, Ben reached out and tucked a strand of Vanya’s hair behind her ear. He let his hand rest on her cheek then, feeling the way the tentacle had stretched her mouth open, the way it was a solid weight between her lips. He wondered, flushing white-hot, if she’d look like that with his dick in her mouth. Heat lanced through him at the thought, and apparently his arousal, his acceptance of their presence in this situation, was all the tentacles needed to start moving again. They wrenched Vanya closer to Ben, close enough now that Ben could feel the tentacle between Vanya’s leg sink in deeper. She cried out at the movement, but the sound was swallowed by the tentacle in her mouth.

She looked divine. 

Ben, unable to hold back any longer, fell forward, burying his face in the bare inches of skin at Vanya’s jawline, just above the tentacle looped around her throat.

He placed kiss after bruising kiss on every inch of her that he could reach, muffling his own moans against her skin. He could feel her vocal cords vibrating beneath his lips, but none of her sounds permeated the room. There was only the quiet swish of fabric, the slick sounds made by the tentacle fucking her, and the animalistic beating of Ben’s heart to give them away. 

The tentacle that slipped into his boxers was a surprise. He was achingly hard by now, he knew there was probably no salvaging these boxers, but he hadn’t anticipated the Horror wanting to touch him, too. 

He pressed his forehead to Vanya’s shoulder, gasping at the sensation of the smooth appendage sliding along his cock. 

He’d never felt this good, he realized. There was always a sense of unease or hunger emanating from the portal in his abdomen, but now the Eldritch beings were practically purring as they fucked Vanya senseless and brought him closer to his orgasm. 

He missed the other tentacles that made their way up Vanya’s legs, one to sink into her beside the first, and the other that made its way up higher, to circle around her clit. 

He didn’t miss it when she came. He whole body went taut, as if electrified, and she released is hand to pull him closer, to claw at his back through his shirt. He looked up at her to see her eyes rolling back in her head, her spit-soaked lips trembling around the tentacle still in her mouth. Her hips rocked into his as she chased her orgasm on the tentacles still inside her. 

His arousal sharpened, and he felt it echoed in the Horror as well. Together, they watched Vanya writhe through her climax and thought,  _ more _ . 

Ben, once again in possession of both hands, pulled Vanya to him by the hips. The tentacle that had been slowly stroking up disappeared, moving to trap Vanya’s other hand behind her back, where the other one had settled. 

Her eyes were shining, her lips swollen, her cheeks flushed, and all Ben wanted to do was taste her. 

So he did. 

Willingly, the Horror moved for him, leaving her empty where there had previously been three tentacles twisting inside her. With a firm grip on her hips, Ben ducked down, letting the tentacles that had been inside her drag along his lips to give him a hint of what he was about to taste.

He held her hips still, even as she tried to grind down onto his mouth and licked into her until she was all he could taste. And then, when she was shuddering again and his lips were coated in the slick fluid of her come, he leaned back, had the tentacle in her mouth retract, and let her taste herself. She whimpered into his mouth, but didn’t shy away, instead she chased after him when he tried to pull away, kissing him sloppily, desperately, until their lungs burned and she fell into his arms, panting against his chest. 

_ More _ , growled the instinct he associated with the Horror, even though two of the tentacles had already replaced him, slipping inside of her once more. She shuddered at the contact and sank down, pushing them further in, and rolled her hips greedily. 

“Ben,” Vanya gasped. She sounded entirely wrecked, and part of him was surprised that he didn’t come just at the sound of her voice. She wriggled against the hold the tentacles had on her and whined. “Ben, I want more,” she begged, echoing the instincts rising in him. Ben reached down and pressed his thumb to her swollen clit. Her hips bucked and he barely managed to muffle the noise that she made with his hand. 

“I can do that,” he agreed, retracting his palm. He traced her lips with his fingers distractedly, trying to think of what he wanted to do to her  _ most _ , but his brain melted when she took his fingertips into her mouth. 

A tentacle slipped out of her and she whined at the loss, the noise vibrated against his fingertips. 

Ben gasped as the tentacle that had left Vanya slid down into his shorts and tugged his cock free of the fabric. 

_ More _ . 

At this point, it might not have been the Horror thinking it. 

He let the tentacle guide him to Vanya, felt the head of his dick slide against her slick folds. 

“Yes,” she said, “Ben  _ please _ ,”

How could he refuse such a polite request? More accurately, how could he refuse her?

Slowly, he followed the tentacle’s path and lifted  her up off her knees slightly so that he could line himself up. She was so warm against him, he could feel her chest rising and falling in ragged gasps. He kissed her throat to feel the vibrations of her moans and slid inside of her. 

The heat of her overwhelmed him, even as he noted the strange sensation of  the tentacles that were still inside of her. She let out a long, low moan against his lips, and he no longer cared about keeping her quiet. Let the whole world hear her. Let the whole world hear what  _ he _ could do to her. 

He fucked her slowly for as long as he could, holding her close and whispering encouragement into her ears. He fucked her slowly until she begged him, until the Horror itself was beginning to growl at him again, and then he laid her down, hooked her legs around his hips and fucked her for all she was worth. 

He watched the tentacles touch her, tug at her hair, pinch at her nipples and the bruises he’d left on her throat, her collarbone, her chest. He watched them wipe away the tears that gathered in the corners of her eyes and trace the swollen curve of her mouth. They couldn’t get enough of her. Neither could he. 

He watched as he fucked into her, the way he slid smoothly, easily into her, as though she had been created specifically for him to do this to her. Her head lolled and she moaned, unable to do more than clutch at the tentacles that still held her arms still and writhe on his cock. 

He could feel a familiar heat building in him, excruciatingly slow but far too fast at the same time. He wanted to keep doing this forever. He wanted to fill her up, to come inside her, wanted her to feel him even tomorrow when she was alone in the house, playing her violin. He wanted her to squirm on that chair, wet and panting as she tried to concentrate on something other than the ache between her legs or the twinge of bruises as she rested the chin rest on her shoulder. 

Most importantly, he wanted to make her come again, now that he could watch it happen properly. 

He moved one hand from her hip and traced his fingers across her abdomen. He slid his hand lower, watching her squirm at the light touches, and began to slowly rub at her clit again. 

She spasmed around him at the touch, her oversensitivity lighting her up like a live wire, and he fell forward. His ears rang at the sensation of her walls clenching around him. Her heels dug into his back as she pulled him closer, deeper into her. 

“Yes,” she gasped, “yes, just like that Ben, please,”

He chased the movement of her hips, still circling her clit with his fingers, alternating pressure until her legs began to tremble and her breathing echoed in the room around them. She was still babbling at him, begging him for more, her eyes glazed over, and a small part of him wondered if this was what drove people to insanity when they came face to face with Eldritch beings. Maybe the Eldritch beings were just supremely horny and humans couldn’t keep up. 

If this was madness, he was on board. 

He pressed down on her clit, not hard enough to be painful, but foregoing the light touches he’d been preferring, and slammed his hips into her at the same time, aiming for the spot that he knew the Horror had found and been teasing for  _ ages _ . 

She screamed his name. Her walls clenched around him, and the tentacles inside of her twisted around his cock, twisting and pulsing in time with the spasms of Vanya’s orgasm. 

The ringing in his ears was back, bringing with it a fire under his skin as he looked down at Vanya. She looked so blissful and fucked out below him as she rode out the final waves of her orgasm, reduced to small mewls and gasps as he continued to move inside of her. One of the tentacles twisted around him and he bit off a choked noise as his hips stuttered and the heat that had been building in him burst. He came buried inside of her with her name on his lips.

When the ringing in his ears finally faded, the tentacles let her go, petting her in an almost soothing manner even as they retracted back through the portal. He pulled out of her and fell back against the cool sheets. 

No matter how awkward things might be later, he knew that this would go down in his memory as the best night of his life. 

He leaned over and pressed a kiss to Vanya’s forehead and caught sight of the window. 

Well, it would go down in his memory as the best morning of his life, too. 


End file.
